


Levi x Reader *mature content* (Chapter 63 Titan Beauty)

by PotatoGirl99



Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGirl99/pseuds/PotatoGirl99
Summary: If you've come from the fanfiction Titan Beauty:The last thing I want is to offend anyone or have them feel that Titan Beauty is unsafe for people to read, that's why I made this chapter on a different site (that asks you to click proceed only if you want to see such explicit content) AND is completely optional: it doesn't affect the story if you don't read this bit.Although I will be keeping it light this chapter includes the description of sexual scenes.Therefore: please read only at your OWN DISCRETION: I assume that by having come this far you know what you're about to read!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/809610
Kudos: 46





	Levi x Reader *mature content* (Chapter 63 Titan Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come from the fanfiction Titan Beauty:  
> The last thing I want is to offend anyone or have them feel that Titan Beauty is unsafe for people to read, that's why I made this chapter on a different site (that asks you to click proceed only if you want to see such explicit content) AND is completely optional: it doesn't affect the story if you don't read this bit. 
> 
> Although I will be keeping it light this chapter includes the description of sexual scenes.  
> Therefore: please read only at your OWN DISCRETION: I assume that by having come this far you know what you're about to read!  
> 

Levi stopped in front of her, looking slightly confused. (y/n) bit her lip, and tiptoed up slightly and kissed him again, Levi being glad to reciprocate. The kiss, just like before, was instantly passionate. (y/n) pressed herself against him, and as they kissed, again she felt herself and Levi begin to feel turned on.

By the second the kiss grew more heated. Levi's grip was on her small waist, and as he felt her purposefully push her hips and thighs against his groin, for a brief moment the only thing he could think about was picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, himself on top of her, being able to touch her in any way he pleased... The thought of finally doing so with (y/n) made his jaw clench. Though it seemed impossible in that moment, he slowly pulled his lips away from hers.   
"(y/n), I meant what I said tonight. I can wait. I don't mind waiting for you." He wanted to assure her. He put one hand on the side of her neck, his thumb on her cheekbone. Through the fragile skin of her throat he could feel her heartbeat, whose speed indicated that she was quite nervous.   
"I-, I know. I believe you." she pressed, looking at him with an almost expectant and hopeful expression. She still purposely stood pressed against his lap. (y/n) looking at him like that and subtly yet consciously touching him made it extremely difficult for him not to do as his animal instincts would dictate. He pressed his eyes shut for a second and swallowed, before looking back to her.

"Are you suddenly wanting this now because of what we said to each other?" he asked her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. She gave him a look that said: 'are you serious'?   
"Don't be silly. You know I've wanted this for a long time! It's just, well, something always got in the way or I guess I was just-, too nervous but I really want to..." she finished with a red face, embarrassed by having to say it so directly.   
Levi smirked a bit, seeing as she was obviously nervous now, too. His slightly smug look caused (y/n)'s heart to flutter slightly. With the hand that was still on her waist, Levi pulled her against himself strongly and brought his face close to hers.   
"Then I'll gladly trust your judgement." he spoke in a low tone, kissing her once more, though it was obvious that this time Levi kissed her without any restraint left in him. As they kissed Levi walked forward a bit, (y/n) in his grip, pressing the back of her legs against the bed. Levi's strong hands trailed up her dress from her waist, eventually passing her breasts and ending on her shoulders, where he pulled down the small, off-shoulder sleeves. He pushed the sleeves and collar of the dress downward until it eventually softly fell down on the ground, leaving (y/n) almost completely bare, all the while not taking his lips from hers.

Him so easily undressing her without so much as a change in pace made her stomach twist as she realized he clearly knew what he was doing.  
He took his own shirt off, only releasing her briefly to pull it over his head. As his lips landed back on hers, his hands gripped her waist again, and Levi picked her up as if she weighed nothing. (y/n) instinctively wrapped her bare legs around his hips. He brought (y/n) down to the bed, placing her in the middle of it on her back. (y/n)'s mind was racing, her only faintly hearing the sound of Levi undoing his belt at the end of the bed, taking his pants off. Before she knew it he was back in front of her, his muscled, scarred torso leaning over her bare chest.   
Levi's arousal was tangible and intimidating as his and (y/n)'s hips were pressed together as they made out.

Levi's hand roamed her chest as his mouth adjourned to kissing her neck. Soon his hand slid down her flat stomach, and disappeared under the lining of her undies, finding her most sensitive spot with ease. (y/n)'s face was positively red with excitement and embarrassment. Levi raised his head from her throat to enjoy her expression to the fullest.   
She covered her face with her forearm as she saw Levi's boyish smirk taking in her facial expression as he boldly touched her where no one else ever had.   
With his free hand he grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm over her head against the mattress so that her face was visible again.   
"No covering your face, brat." he murmured in a more lustful voice than she had ever heard on him. "Looking's half the fun," he smirked before taking her undies off, and kissing her again. 

lol i was too pussy to make it more explicit. Probs gonna rewrite this one day to make it better


End file.
